1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe corrector, and more particularly, to a shoe corrector for correcting the shape of a shoe such that it completely fits a wearer's foot and making the interior space dry and clean.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each individual's foot takes slightly different forms for differences in one's living environments or genetic factors. Formerly, shoes were custom tailored to conform to and fit each individual's foot. However, in recent days, due to an increase in population and industrialization, commercially manufactured shoes which are mass produced in stock sizes have been available to the greatest number of persons.
Typically, shoes in mass production are manufactured without any specific consideration of the shape or configuration of a wearer's foot. Thus, it is difficult to obtain a shoe completely fitted to the particular foot, even if a shoe fitted to the wearer's foot is selected. For this reason, many people who wear new shoes may have a blister or pain on their feet. High quality shoes made of soft and flexible leather can only alleviate such problems, not completely eliminate them. If the shoe is not well fitted to the wearer's foot, the foot suffers from weariness and hardened skin. Also, wearing shoes for long hours creates problems in sanitation such as the propagation of germs in the inner area of the shoe due to the wearer's foot perspiring. For example, in rainy or snowy days, the above problems go from bad to worse because a substantial amount of moisture is permeable.